Brick Walls
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: It terrified her, to be so open and vulnerable with another human being, but Marshall was different. He cared about her because she was who she was, and there was no pretense in his devotion to her.


I have no idea where these little drabbles are coming from, but they just keep coming! LOL. This one was inspired by something Mary said at the end of the third season finale, A Priest Walks Into A Bar, and is not set during any particular time. I also used a verse of Billy Joel's She's Always a Woman, which I think describes Mary so well. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine! So not mine!

IPSIPSIPSIPS

_I believe in finding people you'd run through a brick wall for… _

Early on a Saturday morning, Mary Shannon stood in her kitchen, relaxed for the first time in far too long. She wore a pair of pajama bottoms and an old tank top, her long blond hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, and she was quietly sipping a cup of coffee.

From down the hall, she could hear him singing in the shower, and the corners of her mouth turned up in a small smile. She never would have pegged him as a Billy Joel fan.

Then again, he was always coming up with new ways to surprise her.

Finishing up her coffee, she quickly washed the mug and put it away in the cabinet. Then she made her way down the hall. It was their day off, something that was becoming a rarity, and she was determined to enjoy it. As her feet carried her over the plush carpet, his rich tenor voice became more clear. That was another thing that surprised her. When he wasn't just goofing around or doing it to annoy her, he actually had a very nice singing voice.

A smile spread across her face before she could stop it. There were many things about him that she found to be… nice.

A deep and pleasurable ache started to form deep inside, and finally she eased the bathroom door open, taking a few moments to listen to him before she stepped inside.

_She is frequently kind_

_And she's suddenly cruel_

_She can do as she pleases_

_She's nobody's fool_

_But she can't be convicted_

_She's earned her degree_

_And the most she will do_

_Is throw shadows at you_

_But she's always a woman to me _

Silently undressing, Mary pulled the shower curtain back and stepped into the shower.

Marshall didn't move from his position under the shower head. He didn't even open his eyes, because he knew exactly who was there. He would always know where she was. "You should be glad I don't have my gun in here."

Mary scoffed as she slid her arms around him. "Like you would shoot me." Her hands squeezed his ass.

He opened one cerulean eye. "Don't be so cocky, partner."

"You wouldn't have me any other way." Leaning up, she kissed him as she backed him against the wall.

He groaned softly, his hands moving into her soft tendrils. She was right. She was rude, abrasive, obnoxious, impatient and tiresome, but he would never have her any other way. He loved her with all of his heart because she was herself.

Slowly Mary made her way down his neck and to his collarbone. She didn't tell him nearly as much as she should, but she did love him more than anything in the world. It terrified her, to be so open and vulnerable with another human being, but Marshall was different. He cared about her because she was who she was, and there was no pretense in his devotion to her. Never in her life had she experienced a love like that, and she would never give it up.

Marshall's arms slid around her, and he pulled her to his chest, whispering into her ear. "I love you, Mare."

A thick lump formed in her throat. "Love you, too, Marshall," she finally managed. Her heart wasn't completely healed, but when she was with Marshall, she could feel the little pieces slowly being repaired.

He smiled and held her tighter as the water cascaded over them, washing them clean.

…_and making sure they know it, if not in so many words_.

The End!

A/N: Hehehe, I love Mary and Marshall. I've also added more MM choices to the poll on my profile, so be sure to vote! Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
